1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting systems, and more particularly, to boresight harmonization and alignment systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, boresight alignment or harmonization of mounting provisions of a system or component in an aircraft or a land vehicle requires removing the equipment from the aircraft or the land vehicle. Upon completing the harmonization, the harmonized equipment is re-installed and the system undergoes a functional check. The harmonization may be done with multiple adapters with varying degrees of complexity and expends valuable time and resources. The boresight adapters themselves require alignment and calibration, typically involving rigs and elaborate calibration setups.
Further, there may be some additional disadvantages to the traditional boresight alignment systems. These possible disadvantages may include unstable weapon system targeting accuracy, high acquisition and life cycle costs, high failure rate, regular maintenance or calibration checks, lack of built-in-test (hard to determine cause of failure and corrective action), and a large logistic footprint. Current systems may also require a high level of skill and constant training to use. A minimum of two and normally three to five operators are needed and platform systems must often be removed prior to any checks. In addition to the requirement of significant resources and time, the current boresight alignment systems are static and generally do not take airborne structure flexures into account.